1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of temporary tattoos, and more particularly to a device for applying a temporary tattoo.
2. Related Art
A temporary tattoo is a body decoration often applied to the skin by transferring a tattoo design from a plastic or cloth paper with the aid of heat or water. Tattoos applied with the aid of heat or water run the risk of streaking or incomplete transfer from the paper to the skin. Also, a tattoo transferred from paper can be applied only once. Temporary tattoos can also be applied using a stencil design and spraying paint through the design onto the skin. Another method of applying a temporary tattoo is painting the skin with henna paste, a time consuming process. Applying multiple temporary tattoos and/or reapplying tattoos by way of any of the aforementioned methods can become expensive over time due to the costs of the supplies and associated fees incurred with each application. An improved approach to applying a temporary tattoo is desirable.